Albus Potter and the Masked Maiden
by QueenBee1212
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are grown up and married and it's time for their kids to take over Hogwarts. They expected a normal year but how can Harry Potter's son ever have a normal year? First story, sorry if it sucks. Rated to be safe
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Hermione, Fleur, Angelina and Luna were at the Burrow trying to console a very nervous Ginny. Luna was holding her hands by her sides so she didn't bite her manicured nails and Fleur was trying to stop little Victoire from pulling on the train of Ginny's dress.

"Ginny, calm down! Everything is going to be fine. The war's over and there are too many Weasleys around for Harry to say no," Hermione joked and Ginny's hard expression cracked and turned into a small smile. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. The dress was perfect and the way Fleur had done her hair and make-up, she could hardly recognise herself.

"Wow," she breathed, in any other situation she would have laughed at her choice of words but at that very moment, that was all she could manage. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she looked down and smoothed the front of her dress. She turned to see Mr Weasley standing in the doorway, holding his hand over his heart.

"Ginerva Weasley, you are truly a beautiful young woman," he said and Ginny's ears and face turned a brilliant beetroot. She grabbed her bouquet off the table and marched out the door with her head bowed. She could hear laughter from behind her but she didn't turn around or stop until she was standing at the back doors that would lead out to the aisle and then to where Harry was standing. She felt her father grab her hand and she smiled at him.

The music started playing and the doors opened. Ginny looked around to see friends and family standing around smiling at her as she walked down the aisle that her mother had created in the back garden. She saw her mother in the front row wiping tears from her eyes with a worn out handkerchief. Finally, she saw Harry and Ron standing in an archway of roses with their backs to the rest of the wedding party. Only when she was standing next to him, did Harry truly get a look at his bride to be.

"You look amazing," he breathed holding his hand out for her to take. She took his hand in her own and turned back to Bill who was acting as the priest. He started the introduction but the two of them weren't listening. They were gazing at each other lovingly out of the corner of their eyes.

"Ginerva Rose Weasley do you hereby take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bill asked. Ginny turned to face Harry and looked him right in the eyes.

"I do,"

"And Harry James Potter do you take Ginerva Rose Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bill's voice was stern and he stared at Harry, almost daring him to say no.

"I would love nothing more," and with that he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. It was silent for a minute before Hermione cheered, followed by Luna and then by the rest of the guests.

"You may now kiss the bride," muttered Bill, throwing his book down on the floor and going to sulk to Fleur, who was trying to contain a very excited looking Victoire. As soon as Ginny and Harry had broken apart, Hermione, Luna and Angelina ran up and captured Ginny in a group hug, laughing about how she had finally joined the marriage club with the rest of them. Hermione had married Ron 3 months previous, Angelina had married George a month after the war and Luna had recently married Rolf Scamander, a fellow Ravenclaw who she had known from her school days.

Ron walked over to Harry and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations Mate. I tell you though; I love Hermione more than anything but sometimes she's scarier than a Horntail. If you hurt my sister, it's not me or any of my brothers you have to worry about, it's her. After she's done with you then we get to kick your arse," he warned, half-jokingly

"I don't doubt any of that," Harry laughed and they went back to the celebration.

A marquee had been set up in the backyard with beautifully dressed tables spotted around a raised platform dance floor. After they had had their meal, Ron stood and tapped his spoon against his champagne glass. No one turned around so he tapped harder, again everyone kept talking.

"OY!" he yelled and the room turned to face him. His ears turned red and he slumped back a little.

"Um, about 5 minutes before this thing started, mum came up to me and told me that it was my job as the best man to make a speech. As people who were here may have seen, I sort of freaked out. I was against my best mate dating my sister in the beginning, I mean she hadn't even seen me for 6 months and all she cared about was Harry!" he growled the last part. He felt a familiar elbow, Hermione, jab him in the leg and he realised that this was not the time.

"Right, um…just forget you heard that. After a while I realised that I trusted no one more than my friend and that way I knew that he would treat her right and protect her," he caught a look from Ginny "even though she doesn't need protection." He raised his glass and held it in the air.

"I propose a toast to the newly named Mr and Mrs Potter," cheers erupted throughout the room and there was a faint sound of tinkling glass coming from the table that George Weasley was sitting at. On the tables in front of them, in true Hogwarts style, an array of mouth-watering desserts appeared on the tables. Ron sat down and shovelled the food onto his plate at amazing speed. After the cutting of the cake and the first dance, the guests all took to the dance floor. Ginny and Harry never let go of each other, they were always holding some part of the other. It was love, true and pure.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good? Even if it wasn't, please review! <strong>

**Update is coming **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not, in any shape or form, own Harry Potter :(**


	2. Awesome Cousins

**You should probably read the 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' epilogue before you read this story or at least have seen the movie just so you can know the general fact. Though I have changed it quite a bit **

**ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; Harry Potter still belongs to J.K Rowling **_

"James!" yelled Dominique Weasley from behind them. The Potters and Weasleys turned around to see the petit blonde running toward them with her parents trailing behind. She jumped onto James and gave him what looked to be an excruciatingly constricting hug. After prying Dominique off him, James turned and glared at Victoire. She blushed a very Weasley red and turned and kissed her parents goodbye.

"James, that was unnecessary!" Ginny said angrily.

"But mum, she was snogging Teddy! OUR TEDDY!" he grumbled, stomping his foot like a child.

"James Sirius Potter," warned his father.

"Fine! Come on Dom we'll miss the train!" he gave his parents a small one armed hug each and then run off with the girl trailing behind him. Albus turned to his parents and Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what I said" Albus nodded and turned to his mother.

"Have fun and don't forget to write to us as soon as you've been sorted," she said, her eyes were shining from tears that were threatening to fall. She pulled him into a hug and Albus could feel the tears soaking into the back of his shirt. He patted his mum on the back and slowly started to pull away. He put an arm around Lilly's shoulder comfortingly and squatted down at her height.

"Don't worry Lil', next year you'll be going to Hogwarts with James and I. And I promise I'll send you something really special so it'll feel like you're there with me," he whispered the last part in her ear and she giggled. He gave her a hug and stood up again. He picked up his bags and boarded the train. After searching the train, he found an empty cabin and slotted his bags in the storage above his head.

He opened his window and stuck his head outside. Through the bustling of the crowds, he spotted his parents and Lilly standing with his aunt and uncle. They smiled at him and he waved back. Soon the smoke blocked his view and he had to stick his head back in to avoid the fumes.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was happy about going to Hogwarts, like many kids of his age but he was worried about the reactions he would get from people when he told them about his father and his grandfather. His parents didn't think he did but he noticed the looks that people gave them when they were walking down Diagon Alley. It had something to do with the war and he wanted to learn more about it.<p>

His father had showed that he would miss his son at home but as soon as they were outside the warded area of Malfoy Manor, his demeanour changed and he was the cold and almost heartless man that people saw him for. It always confused the young boy as to why this was, why his father any different that he was most of the time when it was just him and his mother. Astoria Malfoy was the perfect wife, stayed at home, looked after what the children needed and supported her husband no matter what.

His father had told him that he would be very disappointed if Scorpius did not make it into Slytherin or at the very least Ravenclaw. Astoria had gently scolded him and said that it didn't matter and that they would love him no matter what. She lied, they both did. Neither of them wanted their son to be in any house other than Slytherin. Scorpius had made up his mind that he would not risk being disowned by his parents and he would prove whatever doubts they had wrong by making into Slytherin.

* * *

><p>It was official, Albus was going to Hogwarts and it was scaring him a little bit. Everything was going so fast. He had received his letter 8 months ago and =there was a huge sense of relief that he was magic and he was attending the same school as his parents and relations. .He was a little nervous though because of all the stories he had been told by his father and his uncle Ron. They, mostly Ron, had told tales of giant serpents, vicious dragons and slippery mer-people. Rod had been in the middle of telling Albus the story of how he, Hermione and Harry had snuck out and saved the school from a savage werewolf when Ginny and Hermione had walked through the fireplace. Albus was glad that he was getting away from home because his mother and his aunt were scarier than any dragon or werewolf could ever be.<p>

"Blimey!" came a cry from outside his compartment followed by a crash, bringing him from his thoughts. He opened his compartment door to see a very blonde boy, lying on the ground face down. For a moment the boy lay completely still and because of his robes, Albus couldn't see whether he was breathing or not. Albus jumped back into his compartment when the boy turned to the side and groaned.

"I don't suppose you would be so kind as to help me up?" he asked, limply reaching out a hand.

"Uh, sure," Albus grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet. He then bent down and picked up all the scattered books and lugged the boy's things into the compartment.

"Thanks. I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way, who are you?" the newly named Scorpius asked sticking out his hand again, this time as a greeting gesture. Albus hesitated, Malfoy? Hadn't dad and Uncle Ron said something about a Malfoy? He must have looked rude because Scorpius frowned and pulled in his arm a little.

"Sorry, I'm Albus Potter;" he shook his hand "Is your father Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes and your father is Harry Potter correct? My father talks about your family quite, frequently," he said, now looking a little bit less friendly. Anger boiled inside Albus.

"Is there a problem with my father being who he is?" he stood up and glared down at Scorpius. The blonde's eyes widened and he placed his hand protectively in front of his face.

"I was just saying. If you don't learn to control your temper you might find yourself doing a lot of 'extra chores' this year," sneered Scorpius bringing arms down and sitting up straighter. Albus had his wand against Scorpius' before the shorter boy could even blink.

"Yeas but imagine my satisfaction after blasting your face off," his eyes flashed dangerously and Scorpius instantly regrated his choice of words. Albus could feel the spell on his lips and as he was about to say them, the compartment door slid open and Rose Weasley appeared.

"There you are Albus, what are you doing?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Albus' wand. Fear replaced anger and he withdrew his wand, stepping away from Scorpius. Rose marched towards Albus and stood in between the two boys.

"What are you thinking? Bring out you're wand and risking getting in trouble before we are even at Hogwarts and Merlin I sound like my mother," she scolded. Albus sank into his seat and muttered a faint 'I'm sorry'. She turned to the blonde who was smirking slightly.

"As for you, I know my cousin enough to know that he wouldn't do something like this without being provoked. You are just as at fault but I am not in the mood for any of your excuses. I would like to enjoy my first day at Hogwarts and it will not be spoiled because you two can't be civil towards each other," she huffed, placing her bag on the seat and sitting down next Albus.

Scorpius stood there, stunned. No one had ever talked to him like that before and he had to admit that he sort of liked it. He mentally shook himself and sat down. He looked at the mysterious red haired girl and then at Albus.

"I apologise for my rude behaviour, I probably wasn't telling the complete truth. My father talks about how he regrets how he treated your father during his school years and that he is thankful for what your father did for him during the war," said Scorpius and Albus felt his eyes widen. His cousin was awesome but he had to remember not to get on the wrong side of her.

"That is very courteous of you," Rose turned to Albus "Do you have something to say?" Albus flicked his eyes nervously towards Rose and then turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just over reacted," he mumbled.

"Good, now shake hands so you can be friends," the two of them got up, shook hands and sat down again. The trio fell into a comfortable silence and Albus' thoughts drifted back to Hogwarts and what lay ahead of them. His mother had told him not to worry but was she really right? He had a strange feeling deep in his gut that things were not to go to plan this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One is complete! Sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm working on making them longer. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not going to be one of those snooty authors who won't update untill they get reviews but they would still be very much appreciated. **

**I am open to constructive critism and if you have an idea for the story leave a review or send me a PM! **

**Thanxs to iloveglee2332 for being the review to my story! **


	3. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 2! Thank you for everyone who is reading this and I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow to update. **

_**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just own this story  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Hogsmede was like it should have been on any other night, people lolled through the streets, passing from pub to pub. But what they didn't know was that tonight was not just any other night. A figure hidden by a dark cloak was lurking through the streets of Hogsmede. Their face was hidden and people walking out of pubs stared fearfully and somewhat indignantly at the stranger. What they did not know was that the stranger was smirking underneath their robe, basking in the ill attention they were receiving. It was a quite a warm September evening and wearing such a dark, heavy cloak was sure to raise a lot of questions. Heals clicked on the cobbled stone street and more people stared as she passed them.<p>

It was a jolly night in the Three Broomsticks and the cold feelings that the stranger brought silenced the rowdy patrons the moment she stepped foot in the pub. Removing the cloak revealed that she was a tall, lean woman with little curves. Wild red hair framed her face and her skin was ghostly pale. A strange mask still hid most of her face but piercing amber eyes and thin red lips could be seen through holes. For the younger patrons, her mask looked stunningly and intricate, something that belonged at a masquerade ball but for those who were older and had lived and fought in the war, their looks of fear turned into ones of fierce loathing.

"You have no right being here, Death Eater!" yelled a man by the name of Peter Wright, but the woman did not turn around. This caused a loud uproar through the whole bar, people yelling names at her and throwing things but she still did not flinch. Peter's face reddened and he got to his feet.

"OY! I'm talking to you, scum!" her features hardened and her hand tensed around her glass but she stayed she did not run around but she had no need because her ice cold voice alone made the hairs of the back of your neck stand on end.

"I'm scum am I? Well then Mr Wright perhaps it would interest your drinking buddies to know that you lie about your blood. Mr Wright, do they know that you are in fact not a half-blood but instead a filthy, lying, cowardly _Mudblood,"_

Peter froze on the spot, feeling all eyes in the room turn to him. A minute passed and he made no effort to defend himself against her words. Hurt and anger shone in the eyes of his 'mates' making Peter squirm under their and the mysterious lady's gaze. She still has not turned around and it made the anxiety level in the room rise. The faint fire got louder every few minutes, alerting the room that someone had left. Those who weren't close the fires sat completely still, for fear of making a move that could be their last.

"I am no Death Eater, because for that to be true I would have to follow Lord Voldemort," much of the room flinched "and I cannot follow a man who is dead. However I am no Order of the Phoenix member either. Mark my words when I say that the Dark shall rise again," she grabbed her glass from the bar and threw it at the wall just above the man's head. The glass shattered and the man turned to see a rather peculiar carving in the wall. A shining sliver crow marked the place where the glass hit and the women could no longer be seen. Instead, a large bird matching the carvings stood on the beams, and it's beak contorted into what looked like a smile.

Through the nervous muttering and the fearful whimpering, on old looking witch had bolted from the pub and racing through the streets. She burst into a small empty Inn and ran up the stairs, ignoring the man who greeted her as she entered. Once at the top floor she ran to the furthest door and turned the nob, grabbing some powder from a bucket hanging by the fire as she went. The fireplace erupted into fierce green flames and she leapt into them, disappearing from the room and appearing in another. She raced through the corridors and up numerous flights of stairs until she came to a study. A stern looking women and a young man with round glasses and messy hair stood by the corner, ceasing their conversation as she entered. Crackling fire and panting filled silence and the two stared at the woman.

"It's started"

* * *

><p>When they knew they were nearing Hogwarts, Rose kicked Albus and Scorpius of the compartment so she could get changed. So they didn't waste time just waiting outside, the boys grabbed their own stuff and went out to find friends they could change with. Scorpius was frozen outside the compartment. What friends, he didn't have any. Well if you can call a girl who stood up for you and your father's nemesis's son friends. It didn't matter anyway. If he made it into Slytherin then he could just go it solo and focus on his studies, so not to give his father another reason to be ashamed of him. He lowered his head and sunk to the floor. Rose and Albus would never even consider being friends with him, not with his family's reputation.<p>

"Scorpius," he looked up to see Rose peeking out of the compartment.

"Either you don't want to get changed or something's wrong," she stepped out of the compartment and went and sat down next to him.

"I don't have any friends," Scorpius muttered, barely audible for the girl to hear.

"I'm sure that's no-"

"Yes it is. The only people I know on this train are the people my dad pushes me to be friends with at events and things. Of course there's you and Albus but considering his reaction to me, I'm guessing that you'd never become friends with me," he moved his body so he was facing away from Rose. The small glimmer of hope inside his that she would want to be his friend diminished as the red head sat silently. Scorpius was about to get up and leave when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see Rose with a tear running silently down her face. Scorpius panicked and grabbed his shirt and wiped the tear off her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why? I'm the one who should be saying sorry for how I made you feel. I'll punch Albus if you want me to," the blonde chuckled.

"I'm your friend Scorpius Malfoy and Albus will come around. Now, you need to get changed so why don't you go in there and I'll wait for you out here," she rubbed his arm comfortingly and watched him stand up and open the door. They shared a smile before Scorpius closed the door, leaving Rose alone in the corridor. Footsteps sounded from the corridor and she stood to see her cousin walking down the hall towards.

"What are you-"

SMACK!

Rose stood panting with her hand held up and glaring at Albus. He clutched his stinging cheek, dumbfounded.

"What did I do?" he demanded

"You're an idiot! You reaction to Scorpius in the way you did caused him to be all mopey and think that we didn't want to be friends with him. I know that he didn't have the best upbringing but you made it worse!" she scolded and Albus cowered beneath his robes.

"Sorry!" he cried, talking a couple of steps back from his cousin and running into a wall.

"It's not me that you have to apologize to. Scorpius did nothing wrong and you made him feel like he did. Please promise me that you won't take anything my father says about the Malfoy's seriously. He's just angry at him because of some names he called my mother when they were in school,"

Silence.

"Um, you two do know that these doors are thin. I can hear everything your saying," stated Scorpius, peeking is head out from behind the wall. Rose blushed beet red and stepped away from her cousin, Albus just smiled sheepishly from behind her.

"Sorry?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"There's nothing to be apologizing for Rose, as much as I appreciate what you did but I think that I should learn to stick up for myself," Rose's eyes turned to the floor and she suddenly seemed very interested in her shoes. Scorpius chuckled and turned back into the cabin, followed by Albus and Rose.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" Rose asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Slytherin," both of the boys said at the same time and they stared at each other strangely.

"Well I reckon Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, or that's what my parents and everyone keep saying. I don't want to be in Gryffindor, they seem arrogant and annoying. Take Adrian Wood for example. My dad kept on telling me that he was the kind of person I should be hanging around with. I am tempted to try and get into Slytherin just to annoy him," grumbled Rose and Scorpius smiled.

"What kind of boys _do_ you want to hang around then?" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"W-w-what? Th-that is completely, ah um, well," she stuttered and the boys laughed and high-fived each other.

"I was joking," laughed Scorpius and Rose's ears went red.

"That was not funny!" she whined, though a smile was threatening to break her façade.

"Really?" jeered Albus.

"Ok fine, ha ha, that was hilarious guys," she grabbed a couple of books from her bag and simultaneously wacked the boys of their heads.

"Bloody hilarious," she stated, smirking at the nervous two who sunk into their seats.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed in the distance the excitement was thick in the air. The nerves of the sorting set in for Albus and Scorpius. Would they be in Slytherin or Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Albus could hear his father's words in his head.

"_It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin," _

Would he really be able to choose? Did he want to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin? The train pulled into the station and the 3 friends exited the train and followed Hagrid and the rest of the first years to a rickety jetty surrounded by 20 or so tiny boats.

"4 People a boat!" came the booming voice of Hagrid.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius climbed in to the nearest boat and were followed by a boy with cropped brown hair and blue eyes that shone in the dim lamp light. Rose groaned and moved so she was sitting next to Scorpius so not to be near the stranger.

"Weasley, Potter, good to see you," he smiled, but it made Scorpius unsure.

"Yea, you too," mumbled Albus.

"Well there's no need to ask you are, my father told me all about the Malfoy family. Bunch of no good prats," he nodded his head toward Scorpius.

"That's a lie, Adrian," Rose snapped.

"What's that, Rose I'm sure your father has told you things about that lot," Adrian was a little taken aback by her outburst.

"Yes but unlike you, I'm smart enough to not believe in just what my parents tell me,"

Not even the dim light could hide Adrian's face.

"How dare you! I-"

"LOOK! There's the castle!" there was a yell from one of the other boats.

The four turned to see a majestic castle sitting on the on hill. Lights shone like Christmas lights and added to the wonder of the building. Excited whispers travelled across the water, dancing on the waves that rocked the boats. Their conversation was lost with the whispers are the four joined in the excitement.

"It's beautiful isn't it," breathed Rose.

All thoughts were on the bright, or not so bright, future ahead.


End file.
